cosylandfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosyland
Cosyland is the second planet from Repheris, and by far the largest in terms of size. It has three moons; Illtaerus, Eskesyl and Hyo. Cosyland is a huge terrestrial planet, comparable in size to Saturn of the Sol System, yet is incredibly sparse in terms of habitation. Covered mostly in red sand desert, mountains, crags and active volcanoes, the planet is largely inhospitable by Earthling standards, and suffers from a volatile weather system in addition to high levels of irradiation. Due to the harsh nature of the planet's surface, upward of 95% of its biodiversity is only present in the subterranean cave networks that riddle the crust of the planet. It is the homeworld of the Ragnehk, and primary spaceport of the Repheris system. Name and Etymology The name 'Cosyland' is a corruption of the designation CZ-485D - and an ironic descriptor used to reference the harshness of its surface environment, yet the name has come to be used by Ragnehk visiting Earth. In the Ragnehk tongue, Cosyland's true name transliterates as 'Home' - and no other name seems to permeate outside of ancient Ragnehk religious texts. Few of Cosyland's subterranean species have ever seen the sky, or know the presence of other planets, and fewer still have achieved space travel - those that have tend to take the language of other species, and refer to Cosyland by names given to it by other species. Physical Characteristics Cosyland is a near-perfect sphere, and rotates on axes at 0° - one rotation taking 90 Earth hours. Its orbital period consists of 180 axial rotations - 675.25 Earth days. Despite the apparently massiveness of the planet, gravity sits at 1.2g, and the atmosphere is only 1.23 times that of Earth. The characteristics of the planet's core is, as yet, unknown. The crust is largely hollow - huge cave networks interweave beneath the surface, providing the habitat for the majority of the planet's life. Geologically, Cosyland's lower crust is incredibly mineral rich; ore, rare-earth metals, and gems are commonplace. Atmosphere The atmosphere of Cosyland is decidedly caustic, with significant quantities of Carbon dioxide, Sulphur dioxide, Carbon monoxide, Radon and Hydrogen chloride present. Due to the variance in pressure and filtering plantlife, the subterranean biosphere is far more habitable, with much of the radioactive elements suffused to tolerable levels, with a lesser prevalence of Carbon dioxide and monoxide. The cleaner atmosphere beneath the surface has allowed a much greater biodiversity and a more verdant plethora of flora and fauna. Weather and climate Cosyland has three seasons, each of which lasting approximately 90 of its days. The first season provides the most balanced of temperature across much of the planet. The second experiences the most extreme highs of temperature, where ambience in the northern hemisphere regularly reaches upward of 120°C. The third season is typically the coolest, particularly at the southern pole. Due to the prevalence of charged particles in the atmosphere, Cosyland suffers from regular electrical storms whenever clouds form overhead. This, in addition, leaves almost all forms of electromagnetic communication impossible to be effectively implemented - and even forms of optical communication are left confined to close distances. Gale force winds spurred on by the high temperatures are frequent, and violent sandstorms across the deserts are incredibly common. Due to the extreme amount of active volcanoes across the planet, particularly in the upper northern hemisphere, volcanic ash regularly falls in great amounts, even in the unlikely event a large eruption hasn't occurred for several weeks. This, combined with the high amount of Hydrogen chloride in the atmosphere, results in acid rain, whenever water actually falls from the sky - an event restricted almost entirely to the first season of each year. Ecosystem Cosyland's ecosystem is split into two categories: surface and subterranean. The biodiversity of each category therein differs drastically, due to the immense difference in environment. The surface ecosystem is composed entirely of insectoid and reptilian lifeforms, with the exception of scant few specialised plant specimens, while the subterranean ecosystem is host to Cosyland's entire mammalian, amphibian and aquatic kingdoms, and over 99% of the planet's native flora.Category:Planets